


Break for Brakes

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Tony reminds the team to celebrate an important day.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Break for Brakes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 686 "fail-safe"

“I feel like I should be suspicious of this,” said McGee, hesitating at the box of doughnuts his partner held.

“Okay, I deserve that,” Tony accepted cheerfully. “But this is pure celebration, Probie, I promise.”

“We have done nothing to celebrate,” said Ziva, who took a powdered doughnut without getting a speck of sugar on her navy sweater. “Unless it is a holiday?”

“August third?” Gibbs snagged a glazed on his way. “Not that I know of.”

“Boss, you of all people should know that it’s Elisha Otis’s birthday.”

“Who?” his partners chorused.

Tony grinned. “Inventor of the safety elevator.”

THE END


End file.
